Smile like you mean it
by pathtales
Summary: Hogwarts has seen some rough days, including within the last few decades. But it has never seen anything like two mischievous Australians who seem to have nothing better to do than smash bludgers and cause trouble. But behind their smiling faces lies a mystery that the next generation is determined to solve.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so I know that having people move to England from a different country is not original at all, but I think this story itself has potential, so reviews are welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I'll see you guys inside, McGonnagol wanted to talk to me before I went into the feast!" A red haired girl waved to her group of friends as she walked up the second flight of stairs while the others headed to the great hall.

"Ahh, perfect timing Miss Weasley." An older woman said, coming down the stair case. She wore a deep emerald cloak and had her usual scowl, but kindest could be seen in her eyes. "These two here are Kendrick and Elizabeth Travers."

Rose looked just behind McGonnagoll to see a tall, lanky blond boy who looked to be about her age, 17, and a shorter girl with purple hair who seemed to be a few years younger. "Hi, I'm Rose Weasley." She nodded.

"They are transfer students, just sorted into Gryffindor and will be seventh years." McGonagall continued. "Miss Weasley is head girl and in Gryffindor so she can assist you."

"Were are you two from?" She asked as she showed them to the great hall.

"Adelaide." They responded together with thick Australian accents.

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows. "Can I ask why you moved here?"

"Our parents got transferred." The male said.

"They work for international relations." The female continued.

"They were going to try and wait a year so we can finish school."

"But we wanted to move to England anyway, so why not early?"

"Oh." Was all Rose could say. They had arrived in the great hall and sat at the table with red and gold colors.

"Who are you?" A black haired boy with green eyes asked them with a curious look.

"Santa Clause." They replied at the same time with a straight face. They quickly glanced at each other and their lips twitched slightly.

"You're Australian?" A blond boy asked.

"No, we're Santa." Elizabeth responded.

"Someone wants coal for Christmas." Kendrick said with a sing-song voice.

"I'm Alice, and I'd like a pony for Christmas." A brunette girl smirked at them.

"Oh I like her." He gave her a winning smile. "I'm Kendrick and this is Liz."

"The rude one's Albus and the dumb one's Scorpius." She pointed to the black haired and blond haired boy. "Sam is in the hospital wing, had a nasty little accident."

"So, Australian." Scorpius asked. "What do you think of the weather here?"

"It's weather." They said at the same time.

"Not too cold for you?" He asked.

"It's actually just like back home." Kendrick shrugged.

"Isn't it suppose to be really hot a sunny there?" Albus asked.

"What, you think everywhere in Australia is like that?" The girl raised an eyebrow. "Do you also think we grill shrimp on the barbie?"

"Liz." Her brother gave her a pointed look. "No, the part we come from is very similar."

"Why come to England then?" Alice asked. They explained about their parents.

"Well, I hate to be redundant, but why England?" Alice asked with a small laugh.

"Quidditch." They answered at the same time.

"We want to be beaters." Liz explained.

"And England has the best rookie recruitment." Kendrick finished.

"A lot of twins are beaters." Scorpius mused. "Look at Fred and Roxane, they graduated a few years ago, and the Ravenclaw fifth years Lorcan and Lysander."

"A lot of twins are beaters." Kendrick smirked. "But we aren't twins."

"We get that a lot." Liz laughed.

"But you guy act like twins." Rose spoke up. She had been watching them curiously.

"Well, we're Irish twins." Kendrick laughed. "And we've been best friends really."

"Irish twins?" Alice asked.

"It means they were born less than a year apart, right?" Scorpius asked.

"Yep, I'm ten months older to the day!" Liz smiled.

"So why is your hair purple?" Albus blurted out. He wasn't sure why he did it, but it had subconsciously been nagging at him.

"Why are you a nosey prick?" Liz asked with a pleasant smile.

"Liz." Kendrick sighed. "Sorry, she's actually a decent person once she deactivates her bitch mode."

"I dyed it because I felt like it." She rolled her eyes at her brother. "Friendly enough for you?"

"Charming." He dead panned. Alice and Scorpius laughed at their antics while Rose and Albus exchanged a look that clearly said this would be an interesting year.

The first years then came in and were sorted, the headmistress said a few words, and the feast began. They all ate and shared pleasantries, getting to know the people they'd be stuck.

They learned quickly that Rose and Scorpius were dating, both were extremely smart but just as friendly. Alice was a prankster at heart and was childhood friends with them, as was Sam. They learned Sam was a date devil but accident prone so he was in the hospital wing a lot. Kendrick was a jokester, easily making them all laugh. Albus was just as loud and funny, even making Liz laugh a few times. Liz seemed like she was a bit quiet and defensive, but had an easy smile.

"Well, I have to talk with Jake, he's the headboy and in Ravenclaw." Rose got up toward the end of the meal. "Scorpius is the senior Gyrffindor prefect and can show you to the dorms since the junior most prefects show the first years."

"See you in our room." Alice smiled. "I'll warn her about the queens."

"The queens?" Liz asked.

"The Drama Queens." Alice rolled her eyes. "Fake blond hair, tan, nails, the whole thing. They're awful."

"Sounds fun." Liz sighed as she took her hair out the short ponytail to re-adjust it. It came down to just below her jawline, before she put it back up again of course. they headed up the flights of stairs and Kendrick was breathing heavily.

"Why all these stairs?" He wheezed.

"We just live in this part of the castle." Alice shrugged. "Keeps us fit from all those meals."

"Oh come on baby." Liz scolded. "This is why I run faster than you."

"Shut up." He breathed as they finally got there.

"The password is 'bogart.'" Scorpius told them. "Ironic, being the house of bravery."

"Well I thought it was funny." The portrait huffed. It was a fat lady in elegant clothes. "Who are these two?"

"New meat." Alice smiled. "Australians who transferred."

"What?" She looked shocked. "People from that prison island?"

"Yeah, don't want to mess with us." Liz deadpanned.

"The last guy who did ran off crying." Kendrick laughed.

"Really?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, Liz doesn't deflate egos; she pops them, stomps on them, and buries it six feet under." Kendrick nodded as they walked through.

"Oh, she'll be able to handle the queens then." Albus snorted. "Anyway, we better get to bed. This might be our only chance at 8 hours of sleep until Christmas."

"Sounds good." Alice yawned as they headed up to their stair case. They dressed for bed and were putting their stuff away when two girls walked in giggling.

"Um, who the hell are you?" One of the girls asked.

"Santa Clause." Liz yawned.

"What is it with you and Santa Clause?" Alice asked with a laugh.

"He's a cool dude." Liz shrugged. "He brings you socks."

"Socks?" The other girl asked. "I always knew Australians were weird."

"I'm not Australian, I'm Swedish." She responded. "That's were my you shop is located."

"Really, I always thought it was in Canada." Alice deadpanned before falling into another fit of giggles.

"Look Longbottom, just because your father is a professor doesn't mean you're cool." The taller one snapped.

"Ouch, parent as a teacher?" Liz asked. "That sucks."

"That it does." Alice replied; she had learned to ignore them years ago. "Anyway, these lovely ladies are Candy and Paris."

"Of course they are." Liz snorted. "I'm Liz."

"What ever loser." Candy rolled her eyes. They simply put on their pajamas, not bothering to unpack and leaving their discarded clothes thrown about their side.

"Clean up drag queens." Rose scowled as she walked in.

"Shut up Weasley." Paris snapped back as she got in bed. Rose simply pointed her wand at the clothes and they disappeared.

"What did you do bitch?" Candy demanded.

"New trick." Rose smirked. "24 hour invisibility charm. Night."

"Fuck you." Paris screamed.

Rose simply sent up a shield to keep her from doing any spells back and went to sleep. None of them could help but think this would be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was just starting to rise when an alarm went off in the seventh year Gryffindor boys dorm. All the boys grumbled as they wiped the sleep from their eyes and slowly got ready for the day.

"Ugh, I hate uniforms." Kendrick grumbled as he finally managed to get his tie right. "These are even worse than the Institute."

"Yeah, but that's life." Albus shrugged. "Last year though!"

"Thank Merlin!" Scorpius high fived him.

"Oh crap." Kendrick growled suddenly. "I forgot to charge my phone, it's at eight percent. Where's a wall plug?"

"Hogwarts doesn't have any plugs." Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Or phones."

"Wait, so there's no electricity?" Kendrick asked wide eyed. "Do you guys have computers?"

"Those things they showed us in muggle studies?" Albus asked. "No, we don't have any here."

"So how do you write assignments?" Kendrick asked, his good natured attitude suddenly urgent.

"By hand." Scorpius said. "Why, how do you?"

"Later, I need to find Liz." He said and quickly rushed out the room with his book bag. The two boys rushed behind him, curious as to what was happening.

"They don't have any bloody computers!" they heard Liz yell at Kendrick as he walked up to her.

"I just heard." Kendrick winced.

"I'm going to talk to McGonagall, I'll meet you at breakfast." She sighed.

"I'll come with you." Kendrick went to follow, but she shook her head.

"I got it." She said, "just save an apple for me."

"Sure." Kendrick nodded.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked. "One minute we were all having a nice morning, next she totally freaked."

"It's... Complicated." Kendrick scratched the back of his neck.

"Man, your sister seems pretty rough." Albus shook his head.

"She's actually pretty nice once you get to know her, she's just really private." Kendrick sighed.

"It's ok, we understand." Alice smiled at him.

"Thanks." Kendrick grinned. "I'm starving, let's eat." They all went to the great hall in silence, tension still slightly present.

"So you mentioned you and your sister are beaters." Albus said after they had started eating to break the silence. "We actually need some for this year, interested in trying out?"

"That would be great!" Kendrick smiled.

"Hey guys." Came a new voice with a thick Irish accent. They turned their heads to see a brown haired boy who was rather pale and had large bags under his eyes.

"Hey Sam!" Albus grinned. "Good to see you're better. You need to stop being so clumsy."

"You know me, I'm in a constant state of shock at my own limbs." Sam chuckled as he sat down. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Kendrick." He smiled at the boy across the table. He quickly explained the Australian thing, something he was hoping he wouldn't have to do much more of. "And speaking of my sister, here she is."

"Hello." Liz smiled. They introduced themselves and Liz grabbed an apple and ate it quickly.

"Did you get everything figured out?" Kendrick asked. Liz only nodded. "Al here was just telling me they have quidditch tryouts coming up. The beater positions are open."

"Yes!" Liz smiled. "Now we won't be too bored."

They all ate in silence as the professors started to hand out their timetables.

"Thanks dad." Alice grinned as professor Longbottom came around.

"Sure thing." He winked, turning to the Australians. "Heard you two were sorted into my old house. Hope you have fun with this lot."

"So far so good sir." Kendrick smiled.

"Glad to hear it." He nodded. "I think I have you all this afternoon. See you then."

"Wait, we only have two classes a day?" Liz asked.

"And they're four hours long?!" Kendrick moaned. "What?"

"Well, it's nice because we get through lessons all the way." Rose jumped in. "I read that other schools have shorter classes, how is that?"

"It's nice because we get breaks between classes and concepts so we have time to absorb." Liz smiled. "And our homework gets spread out more. Do you like getting so much done in a class?"

"Depends on the class." Rose grinned. "History of magic practically puts me to sleep but Defense against the dark arts seems to just fly by."

"You see I love history of magic!" Liz exclaimed. "Well, some of it. But you guys must do all your potions in class then?"

"Yeah, what do you guys do?" Rose asked.

"We have a large group lecture then we have smaller lab times."

"That sounds nice, not so overwhelming." Rose laughed.

"I think Rose made a new friend." Albus looked at Scorpius cheerfully. "Now she'll stop trying to get us to talk about these kind of things!"

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're insulting." Scorpius replied with a grin. "And we don't do much talking."

"Gross, that's my cousin." Albus blanched while the others laughed.

"I'll hex you both." Rose scowled jokingly.

"Well, looks like potions is first anyhow." Alice laughed. "We better go to Sluggy's class, can't let Albus and Rose be late."

"Shut up." Albus blushed next to Rose as the rest of them laughed.

"What?" Kendrick asked.

"Slughorn." Sam explained as they walked to the dungeons. "He has his favorites and those two are among the ranks."

They walked to class and managed to all sit near each other; Sam and Kendrick, Scorpius and Rose, and Albus and Liz. Alice had decided to sit right behind them all with her boyfriend from Hufflepuff.

"Welcome class." Slughorn walked into the room. "For the whole year, we are going to be working on smaller, complex potions, as well as a long term project you will all prep today. At the end of the year you will present this potion as your NEWT practical: polyjuice potion. You'll then take it and turn into the person of your choice."

"Wicked." Albus grinned at Rose who giggled.

"What?" Liz asked.

"Our parents made that potion in their second year." Albus whispered as they started to look through the ingredients and procedures. "Rose and I wanted to see if we could as well as did. Switched bodies for an hour, it was a lot of fun."

"You're second year?" Liz's eyes went wide. "Glad you're my partner!"

The rest of the day went smoothly, Herbology being a lot of fun with Professor Longbottom, and they still had several hours of sunlight left to have fun.

"You guy want to go swimming?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah!" Alice grinned while everyone else nodded in agreement. Except Liz.

"Swimming? In the lake?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's nicer than it looks." Rose promised.

"Fine." She shrugged and they all quickly changed.

"What are you two wearing?" They asked as they saw both of the Australians emerged in swim shorts and tight shirts.

"These are rash guards." Liz explained. "I have my swim suit underneath.

"They keep us from getting too beat up when surfing." Kendrick said.

"Cool." Sam said. "I tried surfing when my family vacationed in the US. It was a lot of fun."

"It is." They both replied with grins. It was defiantly turning out to be more fun than either of them expected.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry this is so late, it was finals for college and then I had to get fricken sick for vacation. Ick.

Because I've been asked this a lot, no, I am not Australian. I'm actually American, but I already have one story of an American at Hogwarts, A British Year, so I decided to switch it up some. I'm glad you all like the character and I'm thrilled to know I've been writing them convincingly thus far. I hope that I can keep it up, thanks for all the reviews and I'd love for more! They really do help.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next few days trickled along easily. By now everyone knew who the two new students were so the constant stream of introductions had ended. Classes went along nicely with everyone slowly getting to know each other.

Albus was pretty laid back and had a good since of humor. His green eyes always seemed to twinkle with excitement and he laughed so hard he would through his entire body into it. He was excellent at potions and DADA, but he couldn't stay awake during History of Magic. He was the Chaser on the house team and the Captain, trying to prepare everything for tryouts coming up quickly.

Scorpius was almost as tall as Albus but just as built. He was also a chaser in the team, but not as intense about quidditch. He had an easy laugh and a quick wit, though some if his jokes were inappropriate for younger ears. He was also great at potions, and honestly he was good at all the other classes.

Rose was just as brilliant, maybe even more so. Even though history of magic bored her she was still able to get a perfect score on the pop quiz they had gotten on a Friday of all days. She wasn't much of joker, but she enjoyed jokes made by others.

Alice was the big prankster of the bunch, something that was a hard title to carry considering everyone, including Sam and Rose, would play the occasional prank. She was great at charms and transfiguration, however she mostly used her powers for evil. She had an amazing poker face too, so unless she admitted to something it was hard to tell if the prank really was her's, even if they knew it couldn't have been anyone else.

Sam was rather quiet compared to the rest. He enjoyed listening to others, though he will contribute to conversation. His wit was dry and sarcastic, and it took a few moments for the others to realize it was a joke. While he didn't say much, the things he did say made everyone laugh the hardest.

Kendrick fit into the group just fine. He made the absolute worse puns from anything, however his easy smile and laugh made everyone chuckle despite themselves. He seemed to enjoy company and the group.

Liz was rather quiet after the first few days. She had originally come off very harsh, however she seemed to settle towards just listening. She had a rather fascinating laugh, one that cause her whole body to lean back and shake with joy, but it was pretty rare to see. She typically didn't joke, but she did make clever little remarks every now and then and made the others snicker in delight.

"Good morning Liz, you're up early." Rose yawned.

"Yeah, it's tryouts." She nodded as she pulled on her jumper. "Decided to go on a short jog to wake up."

"It's seven in the bloody morning!" Candy shouted. "Shut the hell up!"

"Well we know who's not a morning person." Alice mumbled. "For the past six years."

"I'll see you guys in a half hour." Liz simply rolled her eyes and skipped down the stairs, munching on an apple she had snuck from the great hall at dinner the day before. She threw the apple core in the garbage and stretched when she saw someone else coming down the stairs.

"Oh, hey." Albus said when he saw her. "You're up early."

"Yeah, I felt like a jog." She shrugged. "How about you."

"Jogging." He smiled. He got along well with her brother and liked her well enough. "I try to go every morning. Want to run with me? I always prefer company."

"Sure." She smiled. The two stretched and headed out the castle. "So where do you run?" She asked as she followed him down a path.

"I typically go for a run around the castle." He said, breathing easy.

"Sounds good." She said, also no obvious heavy breathing. Albus noticed she seemed to be keeping up pretty well and decided to see how fast she could run. He slowly started to pick up his pace and they were about half way around the castle when she realized what he was doing. She laughed out loud and sped up herself before they they were both in a full out race back to the beginning.

"You're fast." He panted.

"You too." She laughed as she took a sip from her water bottle.

"I don't want to run that fast every time, but you're more than welcome to run with me in the mornings."

"Why not?" She shrugged. They walked back to the castle and up to the Gryffindor dorms in a comfortable silence as they rehydrated. They separated to go get ready for quidditch.

"Have a nice run?" Alice smiled when Liz walked into the dorms.

"Yeah, I ended up running with Al." She shrugged as she grabbed her Quidditch padding and beater's bat. "Are you two coming to watch?"

"Might as well." Rose shrugged. "Nothing better to do." And with that they all headed down.

"Hey sis." Kendrick smiled when he saw the girls. "Al said he went running with you. How was it?"

"It was fine." She scowled as he used her head as an arm rest. He was a foot taller than her and was always doing that.

"Are you sure you're not too tired for quidditch?" He teased. She simply smiled and sat down very quickly in place, causing her brother to fall since he had placed most of his weight on her.

"Smooth Travers." Sam snickered as the rest of the guys came down.

"Hey, Liz is ruthless." He pouted playfully. "She beats me up and picks on me and all you all do is laugh."

"Thats because she's the least terrifying person I've ever met." Sam retorted with a snort.

"I'm a prefect little angel." She smiled cheekily.

"Achoo!" Rose sneezed. "Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit." The whole group burst into laughter and headed down to the quidditch pitch in a good mood.

"Alright you lot!" Albus shouted once all the people trying out were present and those who were watching had settled in the stands. "Tryouts are simple; no position is safe. If you're the best, you get the spot on the team. If you're still pretty good I'll keep you in reserve. Everyone who tries out, even if you don't make it, if you are interested in getting some experience you are welcome to practice with us. A lot of us are graduating so we want to make sure Gryffindor has good future players!"

"That's ... interesting." Kendrick muttered.

"Very unique." Liz mused.

"Alright, first I want to get a since of your basic flying skill." Albus continued. He split the large group up into groups of five and had them fly around the pitch, weaving in and out of the grand stands as they did. The first and second years were all horrible, but Albus have them encouraging words. There was one or two third and fourth years who did rather well, and almost all of the upper level students were excellent.

"Good. Now onto the positions." Albus nodded. He did Chasers first, most of them actually rather decent. "Alright, now beaters."

Only a few fifth and sixth years tried out, none of them really bad but none very good either. The beaters that had been on the team last year had graduated so Kendrick and Liz felt good about their chances. Most of the crowd gave Liz a doubtful glance; she was very tiny and many thought she was trying out for seeker. They both had been fast flyers, but now they had bludgers to deal with.

The siblings nodded at each other before jumping forcefully in the air. The bludgers were released at the same time, and they flew straight at them. Liz reached hers first before it could get anywhere near the practice dummy and hit it with amazing force as it went flying to another dummy with perfect accuracy. Kendrick had just reached his bludger and instead of aiming it at another dummy, he aimed it at the bludger Liz had jut hit, that was zooming back towards her, and hit it clear off its path. The crowd cheered in surprise; to hit a bludger with another bludger was something that required a lot of skill and could only be seen in professional matches.

A sort of game started between the two as they started trying to knock each other off their brooms. The crowd watched in awe as Liz also hit a bludger with another one. They were both doing aerial stunts that even professional flyers had trouble with. Liz managed to hit both bludgers at Kendrick at the same time, and he amazingly hit both at the same time back to her. She simply grinned and dropped from her broom, catching it with her hands, and kicked out. She hit both bludgers as well as flipping herself back onto her broom.

"I think we've seen enough." Albus finally stopped them with a large grin. "Now results won't be posted until tonight, but I think I have an idea about beaters at the moment. Alright, seekers on the field."

"Damn." Sam said as he high-fived Kendrick. "That was the craziest flying I've ever seen."

"How are you two not dead?" Rose asked.

"Been doing that since..." Liz started.

"Forever and a day." Kendrick finished.

"Where did you learn how do to that?" Alice asked.

"Hard work." Liz replied with an odd tone. "Well I'm disgusting and sweaty plus I had that run this morning. I'm going to hit the showers."

"Same." Kendrick said, the same strange look on his face. The two walked off slowly, Kendrick pulling Liz into a hug as they walked. Rose, Alice, and Sam all shared a surprised look as they walked away.

"Is Liz ok?" Scorpius asked as he walked up behind the group. "I wanted to ask them a few questions about their training."

"I hope so." Alice frowned. "They were amazing."

"That they were." Sam nodded thoughtfully.


End file.
